The Wiggles Movie/Home Video
Information on all VHS and DVD releases of "The Wiggles Movie". Australian releases 1998 VHS The first home video release of The Wiggles Movie, released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on June 20, 1998. It contained an exclusive introduction by The Wiggles (on the set of Toot Toot!). Packaging & Promotion TheWigglesMovieVHSBackCover.jpg|Back VHS Cover TheWigglesmovie-1998VHSrelease.jpg|Full VHS Cover TheWigglesmovie-1998VHSinlay.jpg|Inlay TheWigglesMovieInsideVHSCover(Colored).png|Inlay (coloured-in) TheWigglesMovieTape.jpeg|Tape TheWigglesMovieInsert.jpeg|Insert TheWigglesMovieVHS-SignedCopy.jpg|Signed Copy TheWigglesMovie-VideoPoster.jpg|Poster TheWigglesMovieVideoTrailer.jpg|Trailer TheWigglesMovieVideoTrailer2.jpg|"Buy it now on video" TheWigglesMovie-VideoAward.jpg|Award of the video on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Trivia * The prologue was filmed while shooting the "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" music video in 1998 as the Big Red Car can be seen in front of a green screen in the background. * The version of Romp Bomp a Stomp that plays in the background of the Prologue is sourced directly from the scene in the movie where the song plays as you can faintly hear the sound of Jeff snoring and the sound the Wigglehouse clock makes when it moves its eyes near the end. * The opening to the 1998 VHS includes ** Australian 20th Century Fox Warning Screen ** Copyright Protection Information ** 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo ** Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue VHS Trailer ** Welcome To The Movies/Fox Night At The Movies intro ** Anastasia: Theatrical Trailer ** Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok CD Rom PC/MAC Trailer ** The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Trailer ** Video Rating ** Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff's Introduction to the Movie 2000 VHS For unclear reasons, Fox re-released The Wiggles Movie on VHS in 2000. It removes all the previews as well as the introduction, despite keeping its mention on the cover. The opening only retains the Warning Screen, Copyright Protection Information, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo, and Rating, with the addition of a Feature Presentation logo. This was the last release to contain the original version of The Wiggles Movie, before the "Magical Adventure!" version was introduced. 2003 DVD The first DVD release in Australia, released by Fox on November 11, 2003. The DVD seems to have been prepared by The Wiggles, as the menus and subtitles generally match the style of DVDs they released through ABC at the time. This may be the reason why the "Magical Adventure!" version was used, as Fox would have likely never even had access to the version created by HiT Entertainment had The Wiggles not given it to them. Over time, it stopped being printed with the inside cover containing the song list, and was eventually replaced by a version with an updated "G" rating on the front and back cover. Extras *Song Jukebox *Photo Gallery *The Lost Joey storybook Specifications *4:3 aspect ratio (PAL 768x576) *Subtitles for the hearing impaired *Sing Along with The Wiggles (subtitle track) *2.0 Stereo sound (falsely stated as 5.1 Surround sound on the back) Packaging TheWigglesMovie-DVD.jpg|Full cover TheWigglesMovie-DVDDisc.jpg|Disc TheWigglesMovieDVDinlay.png|DVD inlay TWMRe-release.jpg|Re-release TWMRe-releaseBack.jpg|Back cover Menus TheWigglesMovie-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TheWigglesMovie-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen TheWigglesMovie-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)) TheWigglesMovie-SongJukebox.jpg|Song jukebox menu (Song used: Tap Wags) TheWigglesMovie-SongJukebox2.jpg|Song jukebox menu page 2 (Song used: Mrs. Bingle's Theme) TheWigglesMovie-SongJukebox3.jpg|Song jukebox menu page 3 (Song used: Magic Club Music) TheWigglesMovie-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Boom Boom) TheWigglesMovie-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword) 2006 "Child's Play" DVD On July 5, 2006, Fox released a new version of The Wiggles Movie DVD as part of their "Child's Play" series. On a supposedly more scratch resistant disc, the movie starts as soon as the disc is read and plays over and over again until you stop it. Two copyright warning screens are played between each loop of the movie. The DVD menus, which now lack animation, can be accessed by hitting the Menu button on your remote. The extras, aside from the Song Jukebox, are removed, although the Jukebox now works more like a Scene Selection feature as the movie continues playing once the song is over. Specifications *4:3 aspect ratio (PAL 768x576) *Subtitles for the hearing impaired *Sing Along with The Wiggles (subtitle track) *2.0 Stereo sound (falsely stated as 5.1 Surround sound on the back) Packaging 53C421F2-E90F-476F-A860-0FF2A152174C.jpeg|Full cover The-Wiggles-Movie-Dvd-Region-4-_57 (1).jpg|Disc Menus TWMChild'sPlay-WarningScreen1.png|Warning screen 1 TWMChild'sPlay-WarningScreen2.png|Warning screen 2 TheWigglesMovie-DVDMenu(Child'sPlay).png|Menu without Special Features TheWigglesMovie-SongJukebox.jpg|Song jukebox menu (Song used: Tap Wags) TheWigglesMovie-SongJukebox2.jpg|Song jukebox menu page 2 (Song used: Mrs. Bingle's Theme) TheWigglesMovie-SongJukebox3.jpg|Song jukebox menu page 3 (Song used: Magic Club Music) TheWigglesMovie-SubtitlesMenu(Child'sPlay).png|Subtitles menu (Song used: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword) North American releases 2003 VHS & DVD HiT Entertainment first released The Wiggles Movie as "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie" in the United States and Canada on February 4, 2003. Differences between this version and the original include replacing the title card, moving the first scene (of Wally in Cecil's office) to after The Wiggles preparing to perform for Mrs. Bingle's class, and strange cropping throughout several scenes, most notably those taking place at the Sandlot and Wigglehouse. The HiT Entertainment logo was also added to the end of the credits. The DVD is much more bare bones than the one Australia received later that year. It features no subtitle tracks (although it does contain closed captioning), and has only one menu which houses the movie and storybook, which is its lone extra. As with most DVDs released by HiT Entertainment, a version with the 20th Century Fox logo and added copyright notice on the disc art was introduced in 2006. There is no other difference, the cover art and contents of the disc itself remain identical. Extras (DVD) *The Lost Joey storybook *Trailers (play at start of movie, not individually selectable by menu) **Bob the Builder: Knights of Fix a Lot **Kipper's Playtime **Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever **Barney: Round and Round We Go **The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Specifications *4:3 aspect ratio (NTSC 640x480) *Closed captioning *2.0 Stereo sound Packaging MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovie-FullVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover IMG_4370.JPG|Screener VHS Back cover MagicalAdventureVHSTape.jpeg|Tape DAF27AFC-A085-4C09-AE77-67D4CBAB68C3.jpeg|Insert 99A648A6-3EC8-45D2-8636-910EFEB6BF9B.jpeg|Slipcover Copy 6BF0B2BB-73F4-47FA-B5E8-48EED784676D.jpeg|Spine A5C44E2D-84C5-4D16-B1DD-9501A0211EB4.jpeg|Top F32D6EE8-B87C-4C8C-8025-33AB539596F8.jpeg|Back Cover $_97.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover 943482569_o.jpg|Tape MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieFullDVDCover.jpg|US/CAN DVD Cover MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieDVD.jpg|Disc IMG_2552.JPG|20th Century Fox Re-release Disc Previews & Menu The only difference between the VHS and DVD's openings are the presence of the menu on the DVD. HitEntertainmentScreenerWarningScreenVersion2.jpeg|Screener version MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieDVDMenu.png|Menu (no background music) File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:BobtheBuilder-TheKnightsofFixaLotVHSTrailer.jpg File:Kipper-PlaytimeVHSTrailer.jpg File:AngelinaBallerina-FriendsForeverVHSTrailer.jpg File:Barney-RoundandRoundWeGoVHSTrailer.jpg File:WigglySafariTrailer.jpg Trivia *The copyright on the North American DVD reads 2002 since the DVD was released early in 2003 and was prepared for release at the end of the previous year. *The opening for both the VHS and DVD includes the "Purple Stone" FBI and Interpol warning screen and 2001 Hit Entertainment logo. 2007 DVD When the rights to The Wiggles' video catalogue were transferred to Warner Home Video in 2007, they re-released Magical Adventure! on October 9 of that year. The DVD is mostly identical to the previous one. The 20th Century Fox logo is cut out (thus it skips straight to the title) and the Hit Entertainment logo is cut out at the end as well. Warner's own previews replaced HiT's, this time playing before the menu rather than after the movie is selected. Extras *The Lost Joey storybook *Trailers (play before menu, not individually selectable by menu) **A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 6 **The Wiggles: Space Dancing! Specifications *4:3 aspect ratio (NTSC 640x480) *Closed captioning *2.0 Stereo sound Packaging MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovie2007Back.jpg|Back cover 5ED14CB4-C37F-4676-A2E9-718AC9DA98AC.jpeg|Disc Previews & Menu WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer MagicalAdventure!AWigglyMovieDVDMenu.png|Menu (no background music) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg United Kingdom releases 2005 VHS and DVD Double Bill w/ Wiggle Time! HiT Entertainment released Magical Adventure! in the UK for the first time on June 20, 2005, on a DVD and VHS also containing Wiggle Time!. The movie itself is presented nearly the same as in other DVD releases, albeit with the 20th Century Fox logo removed from the beginning. Extras *Song Jukebox *Web Link *"HiT Parade" Trailers (selectable by menu) **Angelina Ballerina **Barney **Bob the Builder ***Bob the Builder: Project Build-It ***Bob the Builder: Snowed Under **Fireman Sam ***Fireman Sam: Action Stations **Kipper **Oswald **Percy the Park Keeper **Pingu **Rubbadubbers **The Wiggles **Thomas and Friends Specifications *4:3 aspect ratio (PAL 768x576) *Subtitles for the hearing impaired *2.0 Stereo sound Packaging MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeVHS.jpg|VHS cover 158286F9-154C-4417-B257-E970D39AA190.jpeg|Back cover BC075752-8C1B-4413-849E-78988774F915.jpeg|Tape 59558F2B-F9C9-4B40-8D4C-F1D88753E8B7.jpeg|Inlay MagicalAdventure+WiggleTimeDVDBack.jpg|DVD Back cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime-FullCover.png|Full cover MagicalAdventurePlusWiggleTime-Disc.jpg|Disc WP_20151208_004.jpg|Inside cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-AlternateDVDRelease.jpg|Alternate release (lacking the "A Wiggly Movie - Never Seen on TV" filmstrip) MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-AlternateDVDDisc.jpg|Alternate Disc (also lacking said filmstrip) MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-UnusedCover.jpg|Unused cover E2C80EAD-9FBE-4AB7-A6F1-3C1FF43C02EE.jpeg|Insert C7A59328-A171-47DA-B461-172280107825.jpeg|Inside of the Insert VHS Gallery DVD Menus File:UKWarningScreen.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimemenu.png|Main menu File:MagicalAdventure!&WiggleTimeDVDMenuTransition.jpeg File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimesceneselectionmenu1.jpeg|Scene Selection menu #1 File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimesceneselectionmenu2.jpeg|Scene Selection menu #2 File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimeextrasmenu.jpeg|Extras menu File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimeWigglyJukeboxmenu1.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #1 File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimeWigglyJukeboxmenu2.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #2 File:MagicalAdventure!&WiggleTime!WebLink.jpeg|Web Link File:MagicalAdventure!&WiggleTime!SubtitlesMenu.jpeg|Subtitles File:TootToot!&YummyYummyHiTParade.jpg|HIT Parade (see below for all previews) For more information and images, see 2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill. 2008 UK DVD On July 28, 2008, Magical Adventure! was released again on DVD in the UK. This time it appeared on its own, packaged in a handle case. It retains the 20th Century Fox logo this time, although the 2001 HiT Entertainment logo was cut from the end as it was now outdated. It also lacks the subtitles that the previous DVD had. Specifications *4:3 aspect ratio (PAL 768x576) *2.0 Stereo sound Packaging $_24,0000.JPG|Back cover Wiggles-Magical-Adventure-Disc-Only-Ds6.jpg|Disc Menu IMG_8323.jpg|Menu Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2008